la vida en el siglo 21
by andersonforever
Summary: mana , mahad y atem tendran que vivir en el mundo moderno devido a que volvieron a la vida que les acontecera a los 3 aunque atem ya este algo acostumbrado que pasara con los el mago mahad y su aprendiz mana
1. Chapter 1

**hola! bueno aqui les traigo un fic sobre mis personajes favoritos de yugioh espero y lo disfruten por sierto soy nuevo aqui en el fandom de yugioh espero que les agraden mis ideas saludos! **

Capitulo1: el regreso del faraón

avian pasado unos meses desde la partida del faraon atem , yugi estaba tratando de superarlo como el fue una parte importante para el ya que siempre lo guio y ahora no estaba le era algo dificil de superar.

Mientras en egipto tanto Marick como su hermana Ishizu cuidaban la entrada al templo por seguridad esos días eran te total paz pero no sabian que algo dentro estaba pasando el destino decia que el faraón no tenia que estar en la antigüedad tenia que estar con el nuevo destino que se formo en la epoca moderna con sus amigos , en su tumba algo pasaban tanto los objetos del milenio estaban emitiendo una luz rara estaban brillando todos a la vez.

Ishizu en su rutina fue a ver que no pasara nada en el templo en esos dias habia muchos saqueadores de tumbas y ese era un tesoro muy codiciado, al entrar noto como todo tenblava cosa que era extraño ya que afuera no sucedia nada

-_oh no que esta sucediendo!-_grito Ishizu y fue corriendo para ver la tumba y lo que vio la dejo inpactada la camara de donde estaba la tumba estaba abierta se notaba como los articulos del milenio estaban brillando fuertemente en un momento lanzaron una gran rafaga de luz que iso que ishizu se cubriera los ojos en eso al volverlos a abrir lo que vio la dejo mucho mas asombrada en el suelo estaba el faraon tirado y a su lado dos cartas la del mago oscuro y la maga oscura

-_FARAON!-_grito ishizu y fue a levantarlo estaba inconsiente lo levanto y tomo todo el rompecabezas del milenio que estaba tirado junto al faraon y las cartas y se fue con el al salir noto como todo se venia abajo destruyendo la entrada para siempre

-_faraon...-_Ishizu se lo llevo hacia su casa donde lo atendio mando a marick para que habisara a los demas sobre lo que sucedia

mientras en ciudad domino

yugi y sus amigos se encontraban en un torneo que kaiba estaba haciendo en kaibalandia solo para tratar de vencer a yugi por milesima ves y no le iba tan bien que digamos era el final y eran yugi quien le quedaban 400 puntos de vida contra kaiba quien tenia 1300

-_ahora sacrificare a gacela el rey de las vestias miticas para inbocar a la maga oscura y eso no es todo ahora activare la carta piedra mística cual me permite invocar a otro mago al campo ahora aparece mago oscuro . Colocare dos cartas boca abajo y con eso termino mi turno -_dijo yugi mientras seto solo sonreia

-_y crees que tus magos de fiesta de cumpleaños podrán con mi dragon campeo de ojos azules? Ahora veras lo que se siente la derrota yugi _-se rio kaiba mientras veia como su dragon atacaba

-_creo que olvidaste mis cartas boca abajo kaiba ahora activo la carta negacion del ataque esto anula tu ataque y termina tu face de batalla -_dijo yugi y kaiba solo puso un gesto de odio

-_ahora jugare la carta renace el monstruo y la usare para traer a buster blader al campo en modo de ataque y con cada monstruo tipo dragon en tu campo o sementerio mi monstruo obtiene 500 puntos de ataque y como tienes 3 dragones en el cementerio y 1 en el campo mi monstruo consigue un total de 4600 puntos de ataques dile adios a tu dragon campeon ahora mi buster blader ataca destruye a su dragon campeon-_dijo yugi y su monstruo ataco dejando a kaiba con 1200 puntos de vida

-_oh no mi drago -_dijo kaiba al ver que su dragon destruido

-_y aun no acaba ahora maga oscura ataca -_dijo yugi y la maga oscura ataco terminando con el resto de los puntos de vida de kaiba

-_y el ganador del torneo es yugi moto-_la vos del juez hablo y todos aplaudian y obasionaban a yugi

-_bien echo yugi le volviste a dar su merecido a ese presumido -_dijo joey mientras yugi solo reia

-_tuviste suerte yugi pero la proxima ves te vencere -_dijo kaiba serio mientras joey lo miraba retadora mente

-_eso dices siempre y siempre terminas perdiendo -_dijo joey y kaiba ni se molesto en verlo

-_lo dice el mas perro faldero de wheeler-_dijo kaiba y se fue

-_que dijiste presumido veras como te doy tu merecido -_dijo joey mientras era sujetado por tristan y duke

-_ya calmate-_dijo tristan mientras sujetaba a joey

-_si no arreglas nada discutiendo con caiba -_siguio duke

-_bien para olvidar esto quieren disfrutar del parque? Mokuba fue muy amable al entregarnos pases para todos los juegos-_dijo tea con una sonrisa y todos la siguieron en eso lograron divisar a un antiguo amigo

-_mire aya...-_dijo tea mirando para la multitud tratando de ver quien era

-_que no es?_-dijo tristan y luego notaron a marick acercarse

-_es marick! -_dijo yugi y se hacerco

-_marick a pasado tiempo -_lo saludo joey y este sonrio

-_que bueno volerlos chicos como han estado?-_pregunto marick a sus amigos

-_estamos bien gracias por preguntar y que te trae por aquí ? No creo que sea un simple dia en el parque de kaiba aunque creo que si es asi no le veo el sentido venir tan lejos asta aquí se que el abrio uno aya en egipto -_penso tristan un momento

-_no lo que sucede vengo a darles una noticia sobre el faraon -_el se puso un poco serio y todos se sobresaltaron

-_que sucede con el?-_pregunto tea

-_lo que sucede es que el regreso -_dijo marick y todos se sorprendieron

-_es enserio ? El volvio ?-_pregunto asombrado joey y marick asintio

-_ishizu lo encontro tendido en la tumba estaba inconciente y tambien vino con esto -_marick les enseño las cartas del mago oscuro y la maga oscura solo que estas eran diferentes el traje del mago oscuro era egipcio pero aun conservaba la piel clara y el cabello morado y la maga oscura estaba igual con el traje egipcio pero el pelo rubio y piel clara

-_que raro entonces viniste para habisarnos?-_pregunto tea y marick asintio

-_vine a buscarlos para que vallan a ver al faraon de seguro se pondra feliz de verlo cuando despierte -_dijo marick y todos sonrieron estaban muy emocionados de ver a su amigo

-_claro vamos -_dijo joey y todos se fueron rumbo a un helicoptero de donde habia venido marick

el viaje no fue tan largo en ese tiempo yugi examinaba las cartas del mago oscuro y la maga oscura que le dio marick con las suñas en si tenian sus parecido pero tambien sus diferencias.

Cuando llegaron a donde estaba el faraon lo vieron dormido en una de las camas tenia la ropa que acostumbraban e egipto estaba un poco mas alto de lo que recordaban aunque aun les parecia raro tenerlo de vuelta

-_parece que ya esta por despertar -_dijo ishizu mientras se apartaba un poco para verlo abrir los ojos lentamente

-_donde...donde estoy?-_dijo con vos casi audible atem quien miro para un lado y vio a sus amigos parados hay

-_yugi,joey , tea , tristan , duke son ustedes?-_pregunto el viendo algo borroso todos se hacercaron para que el pudiera verlo bien

-_faraon que gusto verlo -_dijo tea derramando unas cuantas lagrimas atem les sonrio y trato de incorporarse pero ishizu lo detubo

-_aun esta debil mi faraón descanse luego trate de levantarse -_dijo ishizu y atem volvio a recostarse

luego de unas horas atem esta listo para volver con yugi quien le ofresio quedarse con el y su abuelo , atem acepto ya que podria volver a estar con su buen amigo yugi.

En el viaje yugi volvio a mirar las cartas tanto del mago oscuro como la de la maga oscura

-_que pasa yugi?-_pregunto atem mirandolo quien miraba unas cartas

-_nada solo veo unas cartas que según marick estaban junto a ti cuando ishizu te encontro -_dijo yugi y les dio las cartas

-_pero...si son mahad y mana -_dijo atem al ver las cartas como tenia ya todos los recuerdos de su vida como faraon recordaba a sus amigos mahad y mana pero estos aun tenian la apariencia de cartas pero por sus ropas noto quienes eran

-_si son ellos por que tienen la apariencia del mago y la maga oscura?-_pregunto yugi quien aun no entendia lo que pasaba

-_no lo se ...-_dijo atem aun mirando las cartas

-_al llegar a casa de mi abuelito lo descubriremos okey ? -_dijo yugi y atem asintio dejando se tema de lado asta llegar

una ves que llegaron el señor solomon moto saludo a atem feliz ya que siempre fue parte de su familia ahora estaba de vuelta y tenia cuerpo cosa que le seria mas interesante ver como se adaptaba al mundo actual y con su memoria restaurada tenia mucho que preguntarle sobre el antiguo egipto.

Una ves que se instalo yugi le dio parte de su ropa que le quedaba grande la que siempre se ponia el cuando se vistio fue con sus amigos quien esperaban en la tienda

-_y bien ya estoy de vuelta-_dijo atem sonriendo el llevaba un pantalon azul oscuro que tenia una cadena a un lado , unos zapatos negros ,un chaleco negro donde colgaba el rompecabezas del milenio la chaqueta la usaba aun como tipo capa y en el cuello tenia un collar parecido a un cinturon

-_como en los viejos tiempos-_dijo tristan levantando el pulgar en forma de aprobacion

-_bien ahora lo que quiero preguntarme son sobre las cartas de los magos-_dijo atem tomando las cartas

-_si es algo raro ya que las cartas de los magos no son asi -_dijo solomon y atem asintio

-_entonces si los inbocas pasara algo?-_pregunto joey y atem solo nego

-_no lo se abra que intentarlo -_dijo atem y joey le paso su disco de duelo

-_ten intentalo -_dijo joey y atem asintio

-_inboco a el mago oscuro y a la maga oscura -_dijo atem y puso las cartas en el disco de duelos estas comenzaron a brillar y de hay salieron el mago oscuro y la maga oscura con el traje egipcio pero con todo lo demas normal

-_do..donde estamos?-_pregunto la maga oscura mirando todo el lugar con algo de duda y el mago oscuro con seriedad miro para un lado para ver a un lado y notar a atem parado hay

-_faraon!-_grito el mago oscuro y se arrodillo frente de el

-_hola faraon-_saludo cortesmente la maga oscura con una sonrisa luego sintio como el mago oscuro la tomaba del sombrero y la hacia arrodillarse

-_muestra mas respeto para la proxima -_dijo el mago oscuro y la maga oscura dio un bufido

-_no seas tan estirado -_dijo ella y luego se levantaron

-_pueden hablar -_dijo tristan asombrado por lo que veia

-_esto es raro -_dijo duke igual de asombrado

-_mahad, mana son ustedes?-_pregunto atem y ellos asintieron

-_sip somos nosotros mi faraon pero donde estamos esto no es el palacio-_dijo mana mirando el lugar con curiosidad

-_mana por favor quedate quieta-_dijo mahad con algo de frustracion por la actitud e su aprendiz

-_no ya no estamos en egipto ahora estamos en la epoca moderna -_dijo atem y tanto mahad como mana se quedaron sorprendidos

-_la epoca moderna?-_pregunto mana sin salir del asombro y atem asintio

en eso yugi tomo las cartas de donde habian salido mana y mahad y vio que estaban en blanco

-_yami mira -_yugi le entrego las cartas y vio que estaban en blanco

-_que lapida mas pequeña _-dijo mahad mirando la carta y mana rio

-_no mahad estas son cartas de duelo de monstruos -_dijo atem y luego las cartas se desvanecieron en el aire

-_eso fue mas raro aun -_dijo joey sin salir del asombro

-_a si olvidaba presentarlos mahad mana ellos son mis amigos , joey , tea , tristan , duke y yugi -_dijo atem presentandolos los mensionados saludaron nerviosamente

-_valla se parecen este muchacho se parece mucho a usted faraon -_dijo mana mirando a yugi

-_llamenme atem o yami aquí no soy faraon -_dijo atem y tanto mana como mahad lo miraron

-_aunque aquí no lo consideren faraon yo lo are-_dijo mahad haciendo una reverencia

-_yo tambien -_dijo mana haciendo lo mismo

-_eeh muchachos si gustan podran quedarse aquí hay varias habitaciones libres en la casa -_dijo solomon refiriendoce a mana y mahad

-_creo que tendremos una nueva vida en este milenio-_dijo mana riendo y mahad solo sonrio

-_vengan les mostrare sus cuartos-_se ofrecio yugi a llevarlos y estos la acompañaron

**bien este fue el capitulo 1 espero y lo ayan disfrutado no olviden dejar reviews me sirven de mucho gracias en si unas explicaciones sobre el nombre de mahad o mahado como gusten decirle yo me acostumbre a mahad por eso lo pondre asi ya que bueno asi lo pronuncian en el anime **


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 : busqueda y diversion

una ves que mahad y mana se habian instalado en la casa/tienda del abuelo de yugi comenzaba la tarea mas importante...adaptarlos al siglo21

-_bien es momento que les enseñe unas cosas de este milenio por ejemplo los aparatos electronicos -_dijo yugi junto a atem mientras miraban a mahad y mana

mahad llevaba una playera blanca , un pantalón negro unas zapatillas marrones claras y una chaqueta negra mientras que mana tenia una playera rosa un pantalón algo corto azul claro y unas sandalias los dos tenian cara de que no entendían nada

-_bien esto es un televisor pueden ver varias cosas por aqui-_dijo atem y lo ensendio en eso mana salto del susto y se escondió detrás de mahad quien se puso en guardia

-_que clase de criatura es esta a un lado faraon devolveré esta criatura al reino de las sombras -_mahad saco de solo dios sabe su báculo y iso explotar la tele con un conjuro

-_este sera un largo dia -_dijo yugi con la cara negra por la explocion

luego de explicarle un millon de veces a mahad sobre que hay nada era del reino de las sombras lograron hacerle entender mientras mana entendió a la primera parecia que mahad era duro de hacer entender.

Mana se encontraba en la tienda con el abuelo de yugi ella estaba con su cabulo moviendo lo de un lado a otro por el aburrimiento como atem y yugi estaban con mahad haciéndole entender lo que eran lo electrónico ella desidio ir para la tienda haber que podía hacer

-_señor muto no quiere que lo ayude con algo?-_pregunto mana a solomon quien estaba acomodando unas cajas

-_no gracias mana yo puedo solo _-dijo solomon cuando una caja se le callo pero mana las iso levitar con magia

-_estuvo cerca gracias mana -_solomon miraba como mana estaba por poner la caja en un estante cuando la puerta se habrio mana volteo y la caja callo en la cabeza de solomon

-_hola mana -_resulto ser tea y joey quienes entraban a la tienda

-_hola emmm como era maga oscura?-_dijo joey por que habia olvidado su nombre tea solo dio un suspiro y mana rio

_-es mana joey -_ella le sonrio y joey chasqueo los dedos

-_ah mana gracias es que se me hace dificil recordarlo jeje-_dijo joey solo riendo nervioso

-_esta yugi ?-_pregunto tea a mana quien solo nego

-_esta hay pero aun le explica cosas del mundo moderno a mahad junto con el faraon -_dijo mana señalando la puerta

-_oh claro entonces mejor no los molestos quieres ir a pasear con nosotros?-_pregunto tea y mana dio una amplia sonrisa

-_claro me encantaria asi podria aprender mas sobre este milenio -_dijo mana mientras se iba con joey y tea dejando al pobre solomon tirado mirando estrellas

mientras en la sala de la casa de yugi tanto yugi como atem estaban tratando de explicarle las cosas nuevas a mahad por lo menos entendio gran parte pero lo que le costaba era el duelo de monstruos

-_bien mahad esto ya no es como hace 3000 años ahora es muy diferente -_dijo atem a mahad quien asintio

-_ahora ya no se usan tablas se usan cartas -_atem le enseño la carta del mago oscuro

-_ese es mi mago de las iluciones?-_pregunto mahad y atem asintio

-_aqui se le dice mago oscuro y en si ese eres tu cuando te fusionaste con tu carta -_dijo atem y mahad solo lo vio

-_vaya...que me queda bien el traje -_bromeo mahad tanto atem como yugi se calleron de la silla

mientras en un centro comercial

-_date prisa joey -_dijo tea mientras corria con mana hacia una tienda de ropa mientras que joey llevaba varias bolsas de lo que compraron las chicas

-_por favor alguien que me ayude -_suplico joey y justo choco con una pareja que iba caminando en frente

-_fijate por donde caminas ..-_dijo joey pero vio que eran tristan y su hermana serenity

-_TRISTAN! que bueno verte -_joey se lanso abrazándolo y tristan trataba de sacárselo de encima

-_joey ahora que te pasa sueltame _-dijo tristan mientras se soltaba del abrazo de su amigo

-_ayudame por favor necesito alguien que me ayude a llevar todo esto por favor -_dijo joey tomando las bolsas y dandole un poco a tristan quien rio igual de nervioso

-_bueno podrias darcelas a duke que viene detras de nosotros -_dijo tristan señalando a duke quien venia cargando varias volsas y cajas de zapatos

-_vamos tristan ayuda a mi hermano no ves lo cansado que esta- _dijo serenity a tristan quien se sonrojo

-_como tu ordenes serenity -_dijo tristan y tomo la mitad de las bolsas

-_nadie me ayuda a mi ? -_pregunto duke mientras cargaba las bolsas en eso tristan tambien tomo la mitad y todos llevaban las bolsas

-_adivinare viniste con tea y yugi -_dijo tristan y joey nego

-_no sabia que tea iria a invitar a yugi eso me ayudaria a llevar esto pero resulto que fue con mana -_dijo joey con pesadumbre

-_aa entonces te toco llevar el doble siento pena por ti joey -_dijo duke caminando junto a tristan y joey rumbo a la tienda donde estaban las chicas cuando las encontraron serenity se presento con mana a ella no le parecio muy raro estar frente a un monstruo de duelos real

-_muchachos luego de esto quieren ir al parque de kaiba? Aun sirven los pases para todos los juegos -_dijo tea y los muchachos estaban sentados en unas bancas

-_claro aunque dejemos esto en casa de joey y vallamos -_dijo tristan y joey lo miro

-_y por que en la mia?-_pregunto joey

-_por que es la mas cercana por eso -_dijo tristan y joey solo dio un bufido

mientras yugi , mahad y atem

ellos fueron por mana para ir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad creian que estaba en la tienda pero no la encontraron hay

-_donde se abra ido mana? -_pregunto mahad mirando por todos lados

-_no lo se tal ves se fue a kaibalandia con los demas -_dijo yugi y mahad lo miro

-_kaibalandia?-_pregunto mahad

-_es un parque de diversiones -_dijo yugi y mahad seguia sin entender

-_vamos a ver si estan hay -_dijo atem y partieron con mahad y yugi hacia kaibalandia

una ves hay tanto yugi , atem y mahad se separaron para buscar a mana yugi fue para donde se realicaban los duelos , atem por la parte de comida y mahad hacia los juegos

_-mana!?_-grito mahad subido en el primer vagon de la montaña rusa del dragon de ojos azules

-_manaaaaaa!-_grito mahad cuando el tren comenzo a decender mientras el gritaba

-_mana estas por aquí? -_se escuchaba a yugi serca del domo de batallas

-_mana ? Donde estas?!_-grito atem buscandola

mientras los demas estaban entrando al parque mana miraba todo asombrada jamas vio algo asi

-_muchachos serenity mana y yo iremos por donde estan los juegos ustedes pueden ir a donde quieran -_dijo tea y luego vio como tristan y joey corrian hacia el patio de comida dejando a duke con las chicas

-_ire con ustedes para ver que no les pase nada -_dijo duke y las chicas se fueron con el

mientras atem y los demas se encontraban en el patio de comida para reunirse y volver a buscar

-_y yugi la encontraste?-_pregunto atem y yugi nego con la cabeza

-_no esta por el domo de duelos tal ves mahad tubo mejor suerte -_dijo yugi pero luego vio como llegaba mahad verde de las nauseas por el juego

-_o no -_yugi vio como mahad vomitaba en un bote de basura en eso vieron a tristan y joey correr hacia los puestos de comida

-_chicos que bueno verlos -_dijo yugi y ellos frenaron para verlos

-_yugi , atem que hacen aquí ? -_pregunto tristan a yugi y el faraon

-_estamos buscando a mana la han visto ? -_pregunto mahad y ellos asintieron

-_si esta con serenity , duke y tea se fueron para los juegos -_señalo tristan hacia donde se habian ido las chicas

-_gracias -_dijo mahad y comenzó a caminar con yugi y atem rumbo hacia los juegos donde no demoraron en encontralos

mana estaba parada junto a serenity y duke , este trataba de ganar un peluche para serenity tratando de enbocar unos chivos expiatorios dentro de la olla de la codicia

-_mana aquí estas -_se hacerco mahad algo cansado por todo el tiempo que la estuvo buscando

-_ah hola mahad como estas?_-pregunto mana con una sonrisa y mahad se puso serio

-_donde estabas! Me tenias preocupado no sabes cuanto te buscamos debiste decirnos a donde vias!-_comenzo a reprochar mahad a mana y ella solo estaba seria

-_estaba con tea y los demas y no necesitaba que me buscaras ya estoy mayor como para cuidarme sola -_mana se cruzo de brazos

-_entonces actuca como alguien maduro por ra !-_grito mahad y mana solo lo miro enojada

-_y tu deja de ser tan estirado!-_le grito mana a mahad

-_parecen una pareja de resien casados -_se burlo duke mirando tal escena

-_tienes razon jejeje-_se reia tea mirando eso

-_no sabes lo preocupado que estaba!-_le seguia gritando mahad a mana

-_estabas mas ocupado que casi ni notaste cuando me fui!-_le grito mana y le dio la espalda

_-mana no me des la espalda _-dijo mahad y mana no le iso caso solo le extendio un muñeco de peluche

-_que es esto?-_pregunto mahad mirando un muñeco del mago oscuro igual a el pero en pequeña escala

-_es para ti -_dijo mana sin mirarlo

-_gra..gracias..._-mahad no sabia como prosesar eso

-_perdon por haberte gritado -_dijo mahad y ella lo miro

-_no te disculpes fui yo quie fue sin decirles -_dijo mana sonriendo un poco

-_bien como esto ya se resolvio quieren ir a disfrutar del parque?-_pregunto duke y todos asintieron

-_quiero subirme a eso que llaman montaña rusa vamos mahad -_dijo mana tomandolo de la mano y llevandolo el miro a sus amigos con cara de "auxilio "

al final del dia ya en la casa/tienda de solomon mahad estaba poniendo junto a atem un televisor nuevo que compraron por haber destruido el anterior

-_listo ahora trata de no destruirlo -_dijo atem y mahad solo miro a otro lado

-_la cena esta lista alguien vaya a decirle a mana para que vaje -_dijo solomon desde la cocina mientras mahad fue a decirle

-_mana la cena esta lista – _toco la puerta mahad del cuarto de su aprendiz pero nada

-_de seguro ya vajo o no estaba aquí -_dijo el ya llendoce pero justo paso por el baño y la puerta se abrio detras de el para ver pasar a mana envuelta con una toalla

-_por ra!-_grito mahad sorprendido al ver a mana de esa forma ella dio un salto del susto cubriendoce con las manos mahad solo quedo paralizado mirandola

-_MAESTRO MAHAD! N_O _MIRE!-_grito mana con todas sus fuerzas que retumbo por todos lados

-_creo que olvide decir que mana estaba duchandoce -_dijo solomon sentado frente a yugi y atem

-_creo que ya se dio cuenta-_rio yugi y siguio comiendo


	3. Chapter 3

**bueno aqui les traigo otro capitulo perdon por la demora jejeje **

Capitulo 3

en las calles de domino tango mahad , mana , yugi y sus amigos caminaban rumbo al museo para ver a unos amigos de yugi

-_ellos se mudaron aquí yugi ?-_tea miro a yugi quien asintió

-_asi es marik y ishizu se mudaron aquí para trabajar en el museo -_dijo yugi a tea mientras se iban rumbo para hay

-_quien trabajara en el museo marik o ishizu? -_pregunto joey caminando con las manos en la nuca

-_pues asta donde se sera ishizu marik la verdad ni idea -_dijo yugi mientras llegaban al museo

cuando llegaron notaron la limusina de kaiba estacionada en un lado ellos lo miraron raro luego vieron salir a mokuba de hay

-_hola mokuba-_saludo tea a lo lejos este se giro para verlos y los saludo en eso todos se hacercaron

-_hola tea que hacen aquí ? -_pregunto mokuba al verlos

-_solo venimos a saludar a ishizu y marik _-dijo atem y mokuba lo miro raro

-_por que hay dos yugis? -_pregunto mokuba mirando a atem

-_creo que recuerdas al faraon no ? -_pregunto tea y mokuba asintió

-_pues ahora tiene un cuerpo propio y por eso volvio a y ellos son nuevos amigos mahad y mana -_tea los presento y ellos saludaron mahad solo con una mano y algo serio y mana sonriendo

-_es un placer -_saludo mokuba y ellos le devolvieron el saludo

-_el placer es nuestro -_dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y mokuba se les volvio a quedar mirando un poco

-_tienen un parecido con el mago oscuro y la maga oscura -_mokuba miro a yugi y atem

-_asi es te presento a los originales el mago oscuro y la maga oscura – _salto joey de la nada asiendo asustar a mahad y mana mientras mokuba solo miraba sin entender

-_mokuba vamos -_una voz de la limusina hablo en eso salio kaiba tan amigable como siempre con una exprecion seria

-_hay voy hermano -_mokuba fue con kaiba hacia el museo

-_vamos nosotros tambien -_tea comenzo a caminar con los demas mientras mana y mahad solo miraban algo raros a kaiba

-_ese no era seth? -_pregunto mana a mahad quien solo la miro

-_podria ser ...-_dijo mahad entrando con los demas rumbo a la oficina de ishizu

-_hola? Ishizu ? -_tea toco la puerta de su oficina pero no salio ishizu si no marik

-_hola amigos que gusto verlos -_dijo marik sonriendo ellos les devolvieron la sonrisa

-_hola marik como estas? -_pregunto tristan a marik

-_pues eh estado bien que los trae por aquí ? -_pregunto marik a sus amigos

-_solo veníamos a darles la bienvenida a la ciudad esta tu hermana ? -_pregunto yugi y marik asintio

-_aqui esta pero esta algo ocupada con una tablilla faraon usted podria ayudarla ya que es sobre su tiempo como rey -_pregunto marik y atem asintio

-_claro podriamos pasar? -_pregunto atem y marik abrio la puerta para que entren

-_gracias -_entraron todos para ver varias maletas y cajas amontonadas por todos lados

-_hola ishizu -_saludo atem y ella se puso de pie y iso una reverencia

-_hola faraon -_ella los volvio a mirar para ver a dos nuevas personas a mahad y mana

-_isis? -_pregunto mahad al ver a ishizu y mana tambien se sorprendio

-_asi es pero en esta vida me llamo ishizu -_dijo ishizu a mahad y mana quienes solo sonrieron y saludaron

-_entonces ese de ase unos minutos era...-_dijo mana señalando a la puerta

-_si es el sacerdote seth solo que aquí es mas gruño y amargado que antes -_dijo ishizu rodando los ojos marik rio

-_del odio al amor solo hay un paso hermanita -_se burlo marik mientras abria la puerta ishizu enrojecio

-_idiota!-_ella le lanzo un libro pero el ya habia salido dejando pasar a kaiba quien esquibo el librazo

-_buena punteria estuvo cerca eso -_dijo kaiba entrando al lugar luego miro a mahad y mana quienes lo miraban

-_que tanto miran ? -_pregunto seto serio ellos voltearon la mirada

-_tengo que hablar con tigo ishizu -_dijo kaiba serio ella lo miro de igual forma

-_que necesitas kaiba ? -_pregunto ishizu a kaiba quien le enseño su carta del dragon blanco

-_a estado actuando raro desde que llegue al museo -_kaiba le iso ver la carta que estaba despidiendo una tenue luz todos l o miraron algo raro

-_es raro pero en esto no puedo ayudarte por que no se sucede -_dijo ishizu mirando a kaiba quien solo dio un bufido y se salio del lugar

-_bien nosotros nos tenemos que ir nos veremos mas tarde ishizu -_dijo tea y todos salieron ya fuera del lugar se encontraron con mokuba y kaiba quien el mayor hablaba por teléfono quien luego colgo

-_que sucede seto ? -_pregunto mokuba mirando a su hermano mayor

-_las personas que se disfrazan del mago oscuro y la maga oscura renunciaron ahora debo encontrar otros actores -_dijo kaiba a mokuba quien sonrio

-_yo se donde puedes encontrar dos actores -_dijo mokuba y se lo llevo hacia donde estaban yugi y los demas

-_quienes yugi y sus amigos ? No me sirven para el trabajo -_dijo seto a su hermano

-_ni que quisiera trabajar para ti niño presumido -_dijo joey mirando a kaiba quien sonrio presumidamente

-_tu no servirías ni para limpiar los baños perro faldero -_dijo kaiba riendo y joey se enojo un poco

-_hermano hablo de ellos -_dijo mokuba señalo a mahad y mana

-_ellos ? -_kaiba se hacerco y los miro – _tienen un gran parecido ustedes quieren el trabajo ? -_pregunto kaiba y mana acepto pero mahad solo lo miro algo raro

-_no lo se tal ves -_dijo mahad y kaiba solo lo miro

-_te propongo algo un duelo si yo gano tu trabajas para mi si tu ganas decides okey ? -_pregunto kaiba y mahad acepto

-_ten mahad usa mi disco y mis cartas luego conseguiremos unas tuyas -_atem le dio sus cartas y el disco ellos se alejaron para comenzar el duelo

-_listo ? -_pregunto seto y mahad asintio

-_empieza tu -_dijo mahad y seto solo saco una carta

-_primero jugare con el incursor borce en modo de ataque luego pondre una carta boca abajo y eso es todo -_dijo kaiba y miro a mahad

-_jugare a beta el guerrero inmantado en modo de defensa y con eso termino -_dijo mahad y kaiba solo sonrio

-_tactica de novato -_este saco una carta y luego sonrio -_ahora jugare cambio de fidelidad asi controlare a tu monstruo ahora sacrificare a beta el guerrero inmantado y a incursor borce para inbocar a el dragon blanco de ojos azules!-_grito kaiba y lo inboco pero demoro un poco en salir el monstro quien resulto no ser el dragon si no kisara con una armadura del dragon blanco

-_que?! Kisara?!-_grito kaiba asombrado al ver eso


	4. Chapter 4

**bueno hola aqui les traigo este cap quiero decir que eh modificado unas cosas como parte del genero ahora es un romance/humor era lo que en verdad tenia planeado ademas eh sacado a atem de la lista de personajes al cual se debe buscar solo para sentrarme en mahad y mana ya que ellos son los verdaderos protagonistas sin mas que decir les dejo el cap **

* * *

Capitulo 4

-_kisara?!-_kaiba estaba que no creía lo que veía kisara estaba en el campo mirando de frente a mahad ella tenia una armadura blanca con una capa azul una espada y un escudo con el rostro del dragón blanco

-_quien es ella ? -_pregunto joey mirando a kisara mana lo miro

-_es kisara la chica que seth se enamoro antes de ser faraon y perdio la que le dio el dragón blanco -_dijo mana recordando cuando hablaba con seth cuando estaban en egipto

-_con que kaiba se habia enamorado de una carta que raro no creen ? -_pregunto tristan y tea nego

-_a mi me parece romantico un amor que continuo con el paso del tiempo -_dijo ella y mana la miro

-_bien miremos esto – _kaiba miro el indicador de ataque y defensa de kisara marcaba unos 3500 de ataque y 3000 de defensa el sonrio

-_luego vere como sucedió ahora quisara ataca!-_grito kaiba y kisara ataco con un resplandor que salio de su espada mahad sonrio

-_activo mi carta trampa fuerza del espejo!-_grito el y el ataque fue negado y devuelto a kisara quien fue herida en ves de ser destruida un rugido del dragón blanco se escucho y se lo vio siendo destruido kisara fue lanzada hacia los brazos de kaiba

-_kisara!-_grito el asombrado luego miro a su hermano

-_mokuba llevala hacia el hospital rapido -_dijo el mientras le entregaba a una inconciente kisara a roland

-_claro hermano vamos roland -_dijo el menor de los kaiba mientras se la llevaban

-_continuemos-_dijo kaiba luego coloco 1 carta boca avajo y termino

-_mi turno -_dijo mahad y luego saco una carta

-_ahora pondre este monstruo boca avajo y eso sera todo -_dijo mahad esperando a que atacaran

-_bien mi turno -_kaiba miro la carta y sonrio

-_primero jugare con un monstruo boca avajo luego jugare la carta renace el monstruo lo que me permitira traer un monstruo del sementerio ahora aparece mi dragón blanco de ojos azules!-_grito kaiba y su dragón aparecio detras suyo

-_ahora activare mi carta boca avajo polimerisacion lo que me permitira fucionar mi dragón blanco con mis dragones en mi mano para jugar al maximo dragón blanco de ojos azules!-_kaiba inboco a su vestia mas fuerte vajo la mirada sorprendida de mahad

_-y con eso sera todo -_dijo kaiba esperando la jugada de mahad

-_mi turno -_dijo este sacando una carta su exprecion fue algo sonriente

-_primero jugare con la carta destruccion de la mano lo que nos ara tirar nuestra mano y sacar cartas asta tener el mismo numero -_dijo mahad mientras sacaba 4 cartas

-_se lo que hace esa carta por quien me tomas por un estupido ? -_dijo kaiba con su tono se siempre luego mahad miro su mano y sonrio

-_ahora jugare la carta renace el monstruo lo que are sera traer a mi mago oscuro al campo-_dijo mahad y el mago oscuro aparecio

-_ahora jugare con espadas de luz reveladora y eso sera todo -_dijo mahad mirando a kaiba este miro su mano

-_paso si turno sin jugar ninguna carta -_dijo kaiba serio mahad saco otra carta y sonrio al ver cual era

-_ahora pasare a mi monstruo boca avajo de modo de defensa a modo de ataque aparece mi maga de la fe y con su avilidad especial me permite traer a mi mano una carta magica regresa renace el monstruo ahora lo activare para poder traer de mi sementerio a la maga oscura -_dijo mahad y la maga oscura aparecio junto al mago oscuro

-_ahora jugare esta carta unidos estamos de pie y la usare para equipar a mi maga oscura dandole un total de 3000 puntos de ataque luego con la carta conjuro de los magos lo cual usare para equipar a mi mago oscuro dandole un total de 3900 puntos de ataque y eso sera todo -_dijo mahad y kaiba comenzo a reir

-_bien jugado mahad pero no fue lo vastante listo recuerdas mi carta boca avajo ahora la activare anillo de la destruccion!-_dijo kaiba y su carta se activo rodeando al mago oscuro este fue destruido y los puntos restados a los de los dos

-_ahora jugare con la carta tifon de mar profundo el cual usare para destruir a tus espadas de luz reveladoras y asi poder atacar con mi dragón blanco -_dijo kaiba cuando señalo a la maga oscura

-_ahora maximo dragón blanco ataca termina este duelo con tu resplandor blanco!-_grito kaiba y su dragón ataco destruyendo a la maga oscura y terminando el duelo en eso kaiba se le hacerco a mahad

-_este sabado te vere a las 9 de la mañana en kaiba landia para que comienses tu también mana -_dijo el y se fue caminando rumbo al hospital a ver a kisara

-_fue un buen duelo mahad nunca pense que te adaptarias tan rapido a este juego -_dijo mana feliz y mahad se levanto

-_si fue un buen duelo aunque perdi tenga faraon sus cartas -_dijo mahad entregandole las cartas cuando aparecio marik corriendo hacia ellos

-_faraon! Espere -_dijo marik agitado atem lo miro

-_marik que sucede? -_pregunto el y marik lo miro

-_acaba de llegar un paquete de odion y dentro estan los articulos del milenio faltantes!-_dijo el y todos se sorprendieron

-_donde estan ? -_pregunto atem y marik los comenzo a guiar de nuevo a la oficina de ishizu

-_isis es verdad que estan los artituclos del milenio ? -_mahad habia entrado antes que nadie ishizu lo miro

-_asi es mahad aunque dime ishizu ahora por favor -_dijo ella y mahad asintió luego vio una caja de madera grande el se hacerco

-_segun la nota que mando odion pudieron rescatarlos pero no a la lapida del milenio me temo mi faraon que no podra volver a descansar-_dijo marik mirando a atem este le sonrio

-_no hay problema de todos modos planeaba quedarme por aquí -_dijo atem mirando la caja que tristan y joey abrian luego vieron todos los articulos

-_falta la valansa milenaria y la llave del milenio-_dijo mahad mirando solo el ojo del milenio , el collar el setro del milenio

-_las tiene shadi -_dijo ishizu tomando su collar del milenio y mirando donde estaban los articulos

-_entonces estan asalvo -_dijo marik tomando su setro del milenio este brillo reconociendo a su dueño el sonrio

-_veo que aun puedo poseerlo -_dijo el con una sonrisa en eso joey se hacerco

-_tu version mala no saldra de hay verdad? -_pregunto el y marik nego

-_no , no lo ara -_dijo el y joey suspiro

-_por suerte no queria que volvieras a controlarme como a un titere- _dijo el y marik sonrio divertido

-_aun puedo pero me eres aburrido -_dijo el y joey se enojo

-_yo me quedare con esto -_dijo mahad tomando la sortija del milenio

-_y a quien le daras el ojo del milenio ? -_pregunto mana tomandolo en la mano yugi penso y luego sonrio

-_podriamos darcela a pegasus que piensan ? -_pregunto el y atem asintió

-_me parece una buena idea entregarselo a pegasus -_dijo el y joey le toco el hombro

-_no creen que sea peligroso entregarselo ? -_pregunto el y yugi nego

-_no lo creo recuerda que nos a ayudado mucho y nosotros a el asi que podria decirse que ya es bueno -_dijo yugi y joey solo se rasco la megilla

-_si tu lo dices yugi -_dijo el

esa noche en el cuarto de yugi le habia mandado un mensaje por correo electronico a pegasus sobre que iban a dar el ojo del milenio mientras el accediera no usarlo para robar almas este accedio y dijo que mandaria un elicoptero por ellos mañana para que los lleve a su isla.

ya al dia siguiente tanto mahad , mana , atem , tea , duke , tristan , joey estaban en el centro de domino esperando el helicoptero

-_estan seguros que megasus dijo que lo esperaramos aquí ? -_pregunto duke y yugi asintió

-_si dijo que un helicoptero vendra por nosotros -_dijo el cuando un helicoptero se vio en el cielo este desendio para que se suban

-_veo que fue verdad bien vamos al castillo de pegasus -_dijo tristan subiendo al helicoptero y llendoce hacia aya

una ves luego del viaje al llegar los atendio el mismo pegasus tenia su tipico traje rojo con camiza blanca y un liston negro en el cuello su cabello cubria el lugar donde estaba su ojo

-_mis amigos bienvenidos a mi humilde casa -_dijo pegasus y tanto atem como yugi miraron el lugar

-_esto les trae recuerdo de su asenso a la fana no es asi pequeño yugi ? -_pregunto pegasus y el asintió luego miro a atem

-_faraon atem es bueno tener a un miembro de la realesa en mi casa aunque ya lo aya visto varias veces claro -_dijo pegasus atem le dio la mano

-_es bueno volver a verte pegasus – _dijo atem con una sonrisa luego el vio a mahad y mana

-_ellos deben ser nuevos amigos no es asi ? -_pregunto pegasus

-_asi es ellos son mahad y mana -_dijo atem y pegasus le dio la mano a ambos

-_es un gusto conocerlos -_dijo el y ambos sonrieron

-_decimos lo mismo -_dijo mahad y pegasus se fue con yugi

-_vengan pasen no nos quedemos aquí -_dijo pegasus y los guio hacia la sala donde tenia un vanquete preparado

-_coman todo lo que quieran mis amigos disfruten -_dijo el tanto tristan como joey se les hacia agua la boca

-_con gusto -_dijo tristan y el y joey se abalansaron a comer

-_pegasus podemos hablar en pribado ? -_dijo yugi y pegasus asintió

ellos se fueron hacia una oficina que tenia pegasus yugi tenia una caja bajo el brazo una ves que se sentaron comenzaron a hablar

-_que necesitas pequeño yugi ? -_pregunto pegasus y yugi puso la caja en la mesa y la abrio mostrando el ojo del milenio

-_vine a traerte el ojo del milenio con la condicion que no lo uses para robar almas -_dijo yugi y pegasus lo miro

-_lo prometo pequeño yugi ustedes me an ayudado mucho y es algo que te lo prometo -_dijo el y yugi sonrio y se lo dio

-_ten pegasus cuidalo por favor -_dijo el y pegasus lo tomo

-_lo cuidare con mi vida ahora si quisieramos ir con tus amigos es de mala educacion lo que hacemos no crees? -_dijo pegasus y yugi asintió y se fueron con sus amigos

en el comedor de pegasus todos estaban reunidos pegasus ya se habia colocado el ojo del milenio y como ya lo habia tenido anterior mente no necesito ponerse una venda en el ojo el miro extrañado a mana

-_señorita mana sucede algo ? -_pregunto pegasus y ella lo miro

-_no nada -_dijo ella nerviosa y pegasus rio ella lo miro y vio a su ojo brillar

-_no me engañas señorita pude ver su alma y esta indecisa con algo el amor no es asi ?-_dijo el y mana se sonrojo

-_bueno ..si podria decirse que si -_dijo ella y pegasus le iso una seña para que valla con el

-_bueno señorita puede contarme lo que sucede yo no se lo dire a nadie -_dijo pegasus y mana asintió

-_vera sucede que cuando vivi en egipto mahad era mi maestro de magia cuando el murio para fucionarse con su monstruo al no estar el vivio en el reino de las sombras luego de un tiempo yo lo segui hacia ese reino fuionada con mi monstruo hay lo encontre y vivimos muchas cosas y entonces lo comenze a ver con otros ojos no los de una aprendiz a su maestro ni de una hija a su padre sino de otra forma -_dijo ella nerviosa y pegasus tenia su mano en su barbilla

-_entiendo entonces estas enamorda de el verdad? -_pregunto pegasus y mana asintió levemente

-_si podria decirse que si -_dijo ella y pegasus le sonrio

-_no puedo ayudare con este dilema pero puedo hacer algo por ti creare unas cartas que te ayudaran con tu dilema las tendre antes de que se vallan -_dijo pegasus y mana sonrio

-_gracias pero no tengo una baraja propia -_dijo ella y pegasus rio

-_no es problema ve con tus amigos enviare a uno de mis hombres que los acompañe a mi bodega para que tomen las cartas que quieran una forma de agradecer que me den el ojo del milenio-_pegasus se puso la mano en el ojo y mana sonrio luego volvio con sus amigos

cuando uno de los hombres de pegasus les dijo que los acompañaron ellos lo siguieron hacia unas puertas de madera este se detuvo hay luego abrio la puerta para ver todas las cartas existentes del duelo de monstruos

-_el amo pegasus dijo que en agradecimiento pueden tomar las cartas que quieran -_dijo el hombre y todos miraron la habitacion llenas de cartas ellos entraron a buscar todo

-_mahad ,mana ahora podran armar su baraja recuerden que debe tener un buen equilibrio de monstruos ,cartas magicas y de trampa -_dijo atem y los dos asintieron y comenzaron a armar sus cartas con ayuda de atem cuando ya terminaron salieron de hay rumbo al helicoptero para irse justo pegasus ya los esperaba hay con una pequeña caja

-_fue un gusto volverlos a ver amigos que tengan un buen viaje y esto es para ti señorita mana las cartas que te prometi -_dijo pegasus entregandoles 2 cartas magica y una de monstruo

-_gracias señor pegasus -_dijo ella y las coloco en su deck

-_adivino que van de marabilla con sus cartas por que tiene uno de magos no es asi ? -_dijo pegasus y mana lo miro

-_como lo supo?-_pregunto mana y pegasus rio

-_facil con el ojo del milenio lo deduci asi que fueron de maravilla y es bueno que consiguiera el mago oscuro , la maga oscura , el mado del caos negro y el sabio oscuro para sus cartas contando que son raras y a las mayoria de ellas la tengo yo -_pegasus tenia una sonrisa y mana se la devolvio

-_fue un placer verlo asta otro dia señor pegasus -_dijo mana y subio al helicoptero luego siguieron todos y por ultimo mahad

-_creo que a ti te vendria bien esta cara señor mahad asi notaras los sentimientos de alguien -_dijo el y le entrego una carta llamada "la hija del mago oscuro" era una carta de una adolecente tenia el traje como el de la maga oscura pero en rojo y negro y el cabello morado

-_gracias aunque no se de lo que habla -_dijo el y pegasus rio

-_ya veras mi joven amigo ya veras- _dijo el y luego vio como el helicoptero se iva

una ves en casa del abuelo de yugi , el señor solomon moto estaba rebisando el correo cuando vio un sobre con el logo de kaiba

-_yugi atem vengan a ver- _dijo el y luego lo abrio para ver 4 entradas para un torneo

-_que es esto abuelo ? -_pregunto yugi luego vio una nota escrita por mokuba

"para yugi, atem , mahad y mana aquí les hago entrega de unas entradas para un torneo que ara mi hermano por su repentino matrimonio con kisara sera este sabado a partir del mediodia asi que los espero a yugi y atem los invitamos por que son los campeones del mundo y a mahad y mana por ser empleados y ellos podran participar saludos mokuba

PD: es obligatorio el uso de un disfras para el torneo "

-_vaya asi que kaiba se casara -_dijo yugi y atem asintió

-_como comento mana aserca de lo que sintio seth tal ves ahora tratara de hacer realidad eso en este tiempo -_dijo atem y yugi asintió

-_bien sera mejor que vallamos a darles las entradas a mana y mahad deben estar arriba-_dijo yugi subiendo hacia arriba

mientras en el cuarto de mana ella estaba recostada mirando las cartas que habia conseguido por pegasus cuando la puerta se abrio y ella guardo las cartas

-_mana esto es para ti una invitacion a un torneo-_dijo yugi y le entro la entrada ella lo miro

-_gracias pero esto dice que sera el sabado estare trabajando para ese dia-_dijo ella y yugi la miro

-_es en kaibalandia asi que no abra problemas con eso ademas es por que son empleados de hay que estan invitados-_dijo yugi y mana sonrio en eso yugi se fue y ella volvio a mirar sus cartas

-_veo que pegasus creo esto -_dijo mana mirando las cartas una decia "lazos de amor magico " y otra" familia del mago oscuro" y la de monstruo" el hijo del mago oscuro" este era de un chico con el pelo rubio largo y un traje como el del mago oscuro solo que en azul

-_espero y pegasus tenga razon -_dijo ella y se quedo mirando el techo


End file.
